Vidas de Weasleys
by desireepv
Summary: La vida de Ron y su familia después de la guerra.
1. Ron: Niño Maduro

**Disclaimer:**

Todo personaje, lugar, poción, animal o hechizo que reconozcan no es mío.

**--.--**

**Vidas de Weasleys**

**I- Ron: Niño Maduro**

-¡¡Hugo Weasley!!

Un estruendoso ruido se hizo escuchar en la casa de una joven familia, una mujer castaña entraba gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡¡Espero estés donde te dejé, mejor dicho, donde te dije que te quedaras!!

Continuaba su camino por las escaleras, mientras gritaba

-¡¡Ni siquiera pienses lo que te va a suceder si no te encuentro en tu habitación!!

Su hijo menor estaba castigado

-¡¡Y te digo que ni lo pienses, porque no te pasará lo que estas pensando!!

El camino hacia el cuarto de su hijo se hacía cada vez mas corto

-¡¡Te dije que no lo hicieras!! ¡¡Pero!! Me hiciste caso? ¡¡NO!! Te pareces tanto a tu padre…- agregó en un susurro- ¡¡Se lo diré a tu padre!!Y YA…!!- entró al cuarto de su hijo y allí, como había supuesto, no estaba el niño. Merlín sabía que había hecho de todo para aguantarlo, pero como bien había dicho: se parecía demasiado a su padre. No empezó a gritar, se había percato de cierta circunstancia. No había nadie en su casa, ni la pequeña y obediente Rose, ni el también pequeño y travieso Hugo. Ni siquiera, su esposo.

El cuarto de su hijo estaba completamente desordenado, y no es que su bebé sea el niño mas ordenado que ella hubiera visto, pero lo había hecho ordenar ayer, AYER, y no pensó que él fuera tan tonto como para desordenarlo tan rápido, pues sabía que su madre lo haría ordenar otra vez, y eso, no era del gusto de Hugo Weasley. Lo meditó un poco era un niño de 7 años, no podría salir solo de la casa. Aparte, había que contar el hecho de que Rosie no lo dejaría salir. Y su marido ya debería haber llegado hace mucho. Corrió hasta el teléfono muggle que había en su habitación y rogó que Ron haya recordado llevar su teléfono celular (agradeció a Merlín haber hecho tan inteligentes a los muggles). Marcó rápidamente y escuchó el común sonido en su oído, esperó un minuto, dos, tres. Iba a colgar cuando…

- Si?- escuchó la divertida voz de su esposo y mucho ruido en el otro lado del auricular, junto con voces de niños…

- ¡¡Ron!! ¿Dónde estas? ¡¡MIS hijos están desaparecidos!! ¡¡Te dije que llegaras temprano!! ¡¡Y tu…!! ¡¡Aún no estas AQUÍ!! ¡¡Si algo le pasa a mis hijos, Ronald…!!

- Calma Hermione, estoy en el Callejón Diagon, _nuestros_ hijos están conmigo y si llegué temprano…-

- Ah… Pues… BIEN!- estaba bloqueada su esposo había sido acusado por ella antes de haber cometido el delito

- Iremos en un rato…- y sin despedirse cortó la comunicación

- ¿Qué se cree?- le preguntó al teléfono

Dos horas y 45 minutos exactamente, Hermione Weasley había estado sentada en el sillón de su sala, con la mirada más aterradora que jamás había tenido. Se las iba a ver con Ron, se suponía que Hugo estaba castigado, por cierto problemilla que había causado en el jardín de una vecina, Ron debería estar cuidándolos y no llevándolos a pasear, y sin siquiera avisarle (¿Qué le costaba llamar?), y Rosie, no, Rosie no había hecho nada malo, ella era la víctima de su padre y hermano.

Escuchó el ruido de llaves al otro lado de la puerta, se sentó mejor y cambió el semblante. La puerta se abrió y tres cabezas pelirrojas se adentraron en la casa.

- ¡Mami!- la pequeña Rosie fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre, quién la abrazó y besó en la mejilla cariñosamente. En cambio, su hijo menor y su esposo estaban parados detrás de un mueble

- Y ustedes… ¿no piensan saludar?- preguntó, mirándolos extrañamente

- Hola mamá- saludó tímidamente Hugo, sin moverse de su lugar

- Hola Hermione – dijo secamente Ron

Hermione empezó a acariciar el pelirrojo cabello de su hija…

- Creo, haberte dicho, Hugo… Que no podías salir de tu habitación…

- Yo… mamá…- el pequeño estaba nervioso y Hermione lo había notado

- Porque estas castigado…- continuó hablando y acariciando a su hija, quién se cansó de estar allí y salió corriendo hacia la cocina - Lo sabías, Ron? Que Hugo está castigado? - preguntó mirando a su esposo

- Lo sabía, Hermione – contestó sin inmutarse

- ¡¡Lo sabías!!- se escandalizó la joven – Y … aún así lo llevaste a pasear, eh? Que bonito…- dijo aplaudiendo como maniática – Sabías, también, por qué lo castigué?- había dejado de aplaudir y hablaba extrañamente

- Lo sé -

- ¡¡Rompió las estatuas del jardín de la Sra. Parker!!- gritó - ¡¡Le dije que no lo hiciera!! – se levantó - ¡¡Pero no me hizo caso!!- apuntó con su dedo índice a su hijo, levantó la vista para ver al pelirrojo mayor y escuchar su respuesta

- Él no lo hizo…-

-¿Qué? –

- Él no lo hizo, Hermione – habló decidido, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo y a su hijo que lo miraba como si estuviera loco

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?- preguntó

- Él me lo dijo – respondió simplemente, su hijo seguía mirándolo

- Tú… le creíste? -

- Sí, es mi hijo y le creo, ante todos – estaba seguro de lo que decía pero no sabía que pasaría después de eso

- Ron, ¡él lo hizo la Sra. Parker, me lo dijo! ¡Lo vio hacerlo!-

- ¡La Sra. Parker vio lo que quiso ver!- contestó

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Que la Sra. Parker vio que Hugo estaba levantando la estatua! ¡No que la estaba rompiendo! ¡Él estaba tratando de repararlo!

-¡Pero… ella vio…-

-¡Ella vio que la estaba levantando, pero no porque él quería componer lo que había hecho, sino trataba de ayudar, Hermione!

- Yo… Hugo no me dijo nada…- respondió con sus ojos mirando al piso

- Te lo dije, mamá – habló Hugo, quién había estado de espectador viendo cómo su futuro se debatía entre ser el acusado o el inocente del delito – Pero… tu no me escuchaste… tu escuchabas a la Sra. esa… - la castaña se avergonzó de sí misma

- Hugo, hijo, perdóname… Yo…- dijo acercándose al niño

- Está bien, mamá, no hay problema – Rosie había regresado con un tarro de galletas de vidrio abrazado a su estómago, y veía sorprendida la escena, Hugo caminó hasta su hermana y empezó a tratar de abrir el tarro

- Ron… - empezó la castaña

El joven la miró lentamente y se apresuró en ir a ayudar a sus hijos con el trabajo de abrir el tarro de galletas, que aún sostenía Rose

- Ron… - repitió- Yo… disculpa…- corrió a abrazar a su marido por la cintura y recostar su cabeza en la espalda de él con delicadeza

Él se volteó y la miró directamente a los ojos, Rose y Hugo habían empezado a comer las galletas del tarro, que había sido abierto por su padre

- Ya está, Hermione, olvídalo…- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

- No puedo olvidarlo, cómo he podido ser tan tonta, no puedo creerlo, todo este alboroto por culpa de una vieja que no sale a la hora adecuada para ver cómo pasan las cosas…- Ron rió ante este comentario- Claro que admiro que ya sepas cómo cuidar a los niños, pero… de igual manera pienso que estuvo muy mal que sacaras a Hugo de casa…- Ron movió la cabeza confundido por el gesto reprobatorio de su mujer- porque se suponía que lo había castigado… entonces pensará que yo no tengo autoridad y… -

- Herm… - intentó interrumpirla – Herm…- la chica continuaba su monólogo- ¡¡HERMIONE!!-

Rose soltó el tarro asustada por el grito de su padre, y se agachó para empezar a recoger los restos, Ron dio un vistazo a la castaña y se volteó para ayudar a su hija, Hugo seguía concentrado comiendo su galleta y Hermione se había quedado con la palabra en la boca, la pequeña pelirroja rozó su flacucho dedo con un vidrio y…

- Ahhhhh! ¡¡MI DEDITOOOOOOOOO!!- gritó escandalosamente y bajó la mirada para ver en qué estado se encontraba su, ahora, herido dedo- AHHHHHHHH! ¡¡SANGREEEEEE!!

- AHHHHHHHH!- Ron había lanzado tal grito que su hija por un minuto olvidó que se estaba, según ella, desangrando- ROSIEEEE!!- se apresuró en coger delicadamente y como si fuera la peor peste del mundo, el dedo de su hija-

- RON! Deja de asustar a la niña- Hermione había entrado al rescate

- Cierto, no te asustes Rose… solo es un poquito de sangre, nada más- pero cuando levantó la pequeña mano de la pelirroja, casi se desmaya

- Ven, Rosie- la guió Hermione hasta la cocina dónde empezó a limpiar el pequeño dedo de la niña, quién parecía divertida por el comportamiento de su padre.

Las vidas de Hermione y Ron habían cambiado demasiado desde que su ángel y su demonio, o sea Rose y Hugo, habían llegado a revolucionar su ya fuera de lo común relación. La pequeña Rosie con 8 años era una "Hermione pelirroja" según todo el que la conociera. En cambio, Hugo era el polo opuesto de Rose. Hugo era el lado travieso de la vida de Rose. Con sus 6 años Hugo había hecho todo lo que Hermione no había hecho en 30 años, desde cambiar de color al perro de su vecina, accidentalmente por supuesto, hasta tirar un estante lleno de libros el quíntuplo que él. Hermione había demorado 4 meses en volver a acomodarlo como había estado antes. Ron amaba a sus hijos, eran todo para él. Podía estar de malhumor, pero sabía que ellos podían sacarle una sonrisa sin mover ni un dedo. Rose era su hijita pequeña y se había prometido no dejarla crecer más de lo debido. Hugo era, muchas veces, su compañero de travesuras. Porque Ron Weasley no era un adulto en todo el sentido de la palabra. Aún conservaba su corazón de niño.

- Ten cuidado, Hermione, no quiero que Rosie se quede sin dedo- dijo Ron entrando a la cocina seguido de Hugo

- No la dejaré sin dedo, Ron- contestó la castaña- Sólo se lo vendaré para que deje de sangrar, eres demasiado exagerado…

- Aún así, me quieres… ¿no?- preguntó divertido

- No, no te quiero- respondió, mientras vendaba el dedo de su hija

- Ahhh… Claroooo… Me amas… ¿Lo ves, Hugo?- se dirigió al pequeño que lo miraba con sus ojos azules- Soy irresistible…

La joven bufó

- Has arruinado una escena que PUDO ser romántica, aún eres un niño- concluyó

- Lo sé, aún lo soy. Y, ¡Me gusta!- rió - No quiero ser de esos padres que prohíben una cosa y otra a sus hijos, que a sus hijas no les permiten estar con uno y otro chico, no les dan confianza y luego…- recayó en sus palabras: "chico", "hija", ¡Rosie!- Bueeno- balbuceó- Rosie tendrá novio cuando YO lo decida…-

- ¿Y la confianza?- preguntó sarcástica

- En algunos casos, MUY especiales, como éste, se puede dejar de lado, un poco…

- Que bueno, que Rose aún no entiende lo que dices, porque…

- Porque sino estaría de acuerdo conmigo…

- ¡JÁ! No lo creo- exclamó negando con la cabeza

- Dejemos de hablar de eso, ella es pequeña aún, no conoce a los chicos, así que no le gustan-

- Sí los conozco- reconoció la pelirroja, Ron la miró sorprendido- Son como Hugo, ¿no?- preguntó

- Sí, Rose. Son parecidos a tu hermano- aclaró Hermione

- Entonces, papá tiene razón… ¡No me gustan!- dijo mirando con algo de desdén a su hermano, quién miraba la escena sin entender qué decían.

Ron abrazó a su hija y la cargó en sus brazos

- ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Tenía razón! A mi pequeña y linda Rosie no le gustan los tontos chicos, sin ofender al presente, por supuesto- agregó dirigiéndose a su único hijo varón-

- Es porque aún no es lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que significa lo que has dicho. Acaso, Ginny tuvo novio a los 8 años? No que yo sepa, así que…-

- No me mates la ilusión, ¡Hermione!- recriminó Ron

- Yo sólo digo…

- ¡BIEN! Ya entendí, pero, por lo menos, por ahora aún es mi linda princesa…- caminó hasta la sala y Hermione lo siguió al lado de Hugo. Su familia era pequeña, muy diferente a su casa, que era al extremo grande. Ron seguía siendo un niño, de eso estaba segura, pero como él había dicho: así, lo amaba. Era un niño que había madurado con todo lo que sufrió y perdió durante su vida.

**--.--**

**lfdesireépv. **)

Espero que les guste. ¡Dejen reviews! ¿Si? Para ver si continuo o no.


	2. Hermione: Inteligente Testaruda

**Disclaimer:**

Todo personaje, lugar, poción, criatura mágica o hechizo que reconozcan, no es mío.

**--o--**

**Vidas de Weasleys**

**II- Hermione: Inteligente Testaruda**

-¡Rosie! ¡Baja a desayunar! ¡Es muy tardeee!- Rose y Hugo iban a la escuela muggle que quedaba cerca de casa de los Weasley, Rose había heredado algo de su padre: el dormir exageradamente demasiado. Ron afirmaba que eso lo había sacado de Hermione, pero todos sabían que no era cierto. Ese día como de costumbre, Rose se había hecho tarde, tenía 8 años y dormía como Ron lo hacía.

- Ya voy, maaaaamá- exclamó ahogando un bostezo desde su habitación

- ¿A qué hora durmió tu hermana anoche, Hugo?- preguntó Hermione en la cocina mientras desayunaba con el más pequeño de sus hijos.

- Mmm… No lo sé- contestó

- ¿No lo sabes?- volvió a preguntar la castaña

- Nooo, mi padre estuvo conversando con ella hasta muuuuy tarde…-

- ¿De qué hablaban?- inquirió

- ¡Ni idea! Yo no espío el cuarto de Rosie, mami. ¡Tú dijiste que no lo hiciera!- recalcó el pequeño pelirrojo

- Cierto, NO tienes porque espiar a tu hermana-

- Además, no me gusta entrar al mundo rosa-

- ¿El mundo rosa?- cuestionó Hermione sin entender lo que su hijo decía

- ¡La habitación de Rose, mamá! ¡Es toda rosa!- exclamó, pensando que su madre no se había dado cuenta dónde dormía su propia hija, Hermione comenzó a reírse y esto alarmó más a Hugo. De pronto una cabellera pelirroja hizo erupción en la cocina de los Weasley. Ron entraba restregándose los ojos y bostezando a más no poder…

- Me haaaaas despertaaaado, Hermione- dijo mientras suprimía un gran bostezo

- Lo siento, Ronnie- contestó- Ya sabes, Rose se volvió a quedar dormida, te he dicho cientos de veces que duermas menos, Rose cree que eso es correcto- le regañó

- No me llames "Ronnie" en frente de Hugo, Hermione, y yo duermo lo normal, que tú duermas la mínima parte del día, no es mi problema y Rosie duerme tan bien como yo- declaró enfurruñado

- Bien, ¡BIEN!, no pelearé contigo tan temprano, es un lindo día y…- pero no pudo terminar la oración, se fijó en el reloj que se encontraba en la blanca pared de su cocina- ¡MERLÍN! ¡ES TARDÍSIMO!- exclamó estrepitosamente- Hugo ve por tu hermana, Ron…- se percató de que el joven ya no se encontraba en la habitación- ¡RON! ¡HOY SI ME ACOMPAÑARÁS A DEJAR A LOS NIÑOS! ¡HOY NO TE ESCAPAS!- gritaba mientras dejaba los platos lavándose con un hechizo para después subir las escaleras con dirección a su habitación- ¡YA ME ESCUCHASTE! ¡ASI QUE, APRESÚRATE!- concluyó

* * *

Los Weasley-Granger se habían aparecido en un callejón cerca de la escuela muggle a la que asistían Rose, Hugo y los hijos del matrimonio Potter-Weasley. Éstos sabían que no podían hablar de magia dentro de la escuela, puesto que sus compañeros no los entenderían y los creerían dementes. Habían llegado MUY tarde según apreciación de Hermione. El gran portón marrón estaba cerrado y toda la escuela se encontraba en silencio. Hermione caminó hasta el portón y lo tocó con sus nudillos.

- Existe el timbre, Hermione- dijo Ron burlonamente detrás de ella

La joven se ruborizó por un momento, pero se repuso al instante, buscó el endemoniado timbre y lo tocó más veces de lo debido. Esperó unos segundos, iba a tocar de nuevo…

- Buenos días…- una mujer pequeña y regordeta con rostro amable apareció detrás del portón

- Buenos días- saludó Hermione, a quién siguió Ron

- Nuestros hijos han llegado un poco tarde- apresuró Ron- Quisiéramos saber si…

- ¿Pueden entrar?- completó la mujer. La castaña y el pelirrojo asintieron

- No, es demasiado tarde y…-

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO?- se escandalizó Hermione

- No me está permitido, señora y…-

-¿CÓMO QUE NO LE ESTÁ PERMITIDO?- repitió

- Esas son las reglas de la institución y…-

- ¿CÓMO QUE ESAS SON LAS REGLAS DE LA INSTITUCIÓN?-

- Señora, no necesito que me repitan lo que digo…-

- Tranquilízate, Hermione- habló Ron, mientras sus hijos miraban divertidos la escena, perder un día de clase, no era tan malo

- Disculpe, me he exaltado un poco- dijo entre dientes la castaña

- No se preocupe, ahora discúlpeme usted a mí, pero tengo que retomar mis actividades-

- ¿O sea que no va a dejar entrar a clase a mis hijos?- Hermione tenía ganas de seguir gritando

- Bueno, yo…- la joven estaba a punto de gritar otra vez, pero Ron la tomó del antebrazo y después de despedirse de la mujer, guió a la castaña hasta el callejón en donde se habían aparecido, Rose y Hugo los habían seguido silenciosamente

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste seguir hablando con ella, EH?- preguntó

- Porque no hablabas, ¡gritabas!- respondió entre risas

Los niños irrumpieron en risas y Hermione se ruborizó en exceso. Sus hijos se estaban burlando de ella por culpa de Ron. Ya se las vería con él después.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione había logrado despertar a Rosie más temprano y quién se reveló esa mañana fue Hugo, que no deseaba levantarse. Al final, para alivio de la castaña, llegaron a la escuela cuando el portón estaba a punto de cerrar. Hermione vio a la mujer regordeta y le lanzó una despectiva mirada. Sin más preámbulos volvió a su hogar a despertar al menos pequeño, pero más infantil, de sus hijos: su esposo, Ron Weasley.

- ¡No lo es!- exclamó la pelirroja

- ¡Yo lo escuché!

- ¡Eso no quiere decir que lo sea, Hugo!

- ¡Pero la gorda de la puerta lo dijo!

- La "gorda de la puerta" tiene su nombre, además yo no creería en todo lo que ella dice, tontito-

- ¡No me llames así! ¡Yo sólo digo lo que escucho!

- Se lo preguntaremos a papá, ¿Si?- Hugo asintió

Rose y Hugo venían peleando desde que Hermione los había recogido de la escuela y parecía que no querían que su madre los escuchara, pues iban por delante de ella gritando, según ellos, sin que nadie los escuche.

- ¿Se puede saber, qué sucede con ustedes dos?- cuestionó Hermione a sus hijos

- ¡Nada!- respondieron al unísono, la castaña sabía que ese "nada" significaba "algo"

Los pelirrojos se miraron sorprendidos de lo tontos que habían sido.

- Díganme, soy su madre. Si hicieron algo malo, prometo que no se lo diré a su padre- mala táctica, Hermione era la imponía los peores castigos en la casa de los Weasley-Granger

- No pasa nada, mamá- respondió Rose- ¿Tendría que pasar algo?- cuestionó- No, ¿Cierto, Hugo?- dijo mirando a su hermano

- ¡Ajám! ¡No pasa nadap!, ¡Má!

- Y que quede claro que no hemos hecho nada malo- volvió a hablar Rosie

Hermione prefirió no seguir con el tema. Pero al cruzar la puerta, sus hijos tiraron sus bolsos de la escuela al piso y corrieron al comedor, donde supusieron su padre estaría. Y acertaron. Al entrar a esa habitación, Hermione encontró a las tres cabezas pelirrojas unidas y conversando silenciosamente. Paso de largo hacia la cocina cuando de pronto escuchó risas dejando atrás el silencio. Regresó a la estancia y se chocó con un Ron color de su cabello muriéndose de la risa.

- ¿Pasó algo, niños?- le cuestionó a sus hijos

- No – volvieron a contestar al unísono

- Ron, ¿Pasó algo que deba saber?-

- Nnn jajaaa ooo jajaa- respondió sin poder evitar reírse

- ¿Podrías comportarte en frente de los niños?

- Ehhmm- se lo pensó y recibió una dura mirada de su esposa- ¡Bien! Que aguafiestas eres, Hermione

La joven lo ignoró

- Me pueden decir, ¿De qué se reía su padre?

- De lo que dijo Hugo, mamá- contestó Rose

- ¿Y qué dijo Hugo, Rose?- habló inclinándose hacia su hija

- Bueeeeno, no lo dijo él exactamente-

- ¿Quién lo dijo Rosie? ¿Tu padre?-

- Noo, no fue él. Fue la gorda de la puerta, mamá. O eso es lo que Hugo dice-

-"La gorda de la puerta tiene su nombre, tontito"- murmuró el pequeño pelirrojo imitando la voz de su hermana

- Ella dijo que eras inteligente pero muy testaruda- finalizó Rose

- Estoy de acuerdo con ella- admitió Ron mientras reía- Los niños preguntaron si era verdad y yo les dije que…

- Que no, por supuesto- la castaña miró a su esposo

- Papá nos dijo que sí lo eras, mamá- Hugo había intervenido

- ¡¿Qué les dijiste a mis hijos, RONALD?!

- ¡La verdad!

- ¿Qué es la verdad para ti, EH?

- Pues que eres muy inteligente, amor-

- Pero muuuuy testaruda- completó Hugo

- Te mato, Ronald Weasley y también mataré a esa gorda fea de su escuela, quién le dio permiso para hablar de mí, ¡¿quién se cree?! . ¡Ron! ¡No te muevas de donde estás!- gritó al percatarse de que el pelirrojo intentaba subir las escalera con sigilo- ¡Aún no he hablado contigo!- el timbre resonó en toda la casa, Ron al instante fue a abrir

- ¡Hermanita! ¡Qué raro verte por aquí!- exclamó más fuerte de lo normal mientras abrazaba a su visitante

- ¿Por qué tan cariñoso, "hermanito"?- cuestionó Ginny

- Hermione me quiere matar, y…

- Y quieres que te libre de…

- ¡SÍ!

- ¿Y por qué fue, ahora?- habló con cansancio

- Pues por algo muy simple, llevo años diciéndole que cambie, quiero decir, que cambie de ser como es, eso afecta a nuestra vida, y no sólo como pareja, también con nuestros hijos, hoy Hugo escuchó…- y le relató todo en 5 palabras: Gorda- escuela- inteligente- testaruda- Hermione- Y, por eso, se lo he dicho Ginny. Cambia, Hermione, ¡cambia! Pero no me hace caso y…

- Yo soy como quiero ser, ¡Ron!- se escuchó en el interior de la casa

- Ya la escuchaste- dijo la pelirroja entrando a la estancia- Sabes que nadie la hará cambiar de opinión…

- Por eso digo, sé que es inteligente y eso, pero cuando se trata de testarudos, ¡nadie le gana!- habló para sí mismo en voz alta

-¡Te escuché, RONALD WEASLEY! ¡Pero ya te las verás conmigo!

* * *

Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. ¡Denle clic al Go!

desireépv.


End file.
